Chatroom of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Yuki28
Summary: If Byakuran made a site that connected all the parallel which gathers Tsuna from each world. There, they rant about their life problems to each other, never meeting people that can understand them better than anyone else. [The Byakurans are there laughing at them] short chapters NOT SELFCEST Chapters aren't in order


**Hiyo! Sorry, I just thought of a new idea for this. I wanted to do a fanfic where Tsuna from all the parallel worlds are in one chat together but don't know, will soon realize, or have an idea who each of them are. Other than the Tsunas, there's the Byakurans who are watching in one account while laughing at them.**

 **Summary: What would happen if Byakuran made a site that connects all the parallel which gathers Tsuna from each world. There, they rant about their life problems to each other never meeting people can understand them better than anyone else.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me just the idea of this fic**

 **Doc with the list of the characters:**

Docs **dot** google **dot** com **slash** document **slash** d **slash** 1UIaFopiXnjdrSvh1sWZmJ7ORxxDPdMwTR7AlhcdJ8_A **slash** edit?usp=sharing

* * *

 **Username**

Talking in the chat

 _(Actions in real life as they're chatting)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ih8MyLife** -" _Natsu_ "-Normal Tsuna

* * *

 **Ih8MyLife** Off Screen

"You are going to Italy to train on becoming a boss and guardians." said Reborn, the greatest hitman in his 8 years old form. It been awhile since the Battle of Rainbows had been fought and won breaking the curses placed on the Arcobaleno. Still, holders of the pacifiers and balancing out the powers in the Tri-ni-set but no longer will the burden weight them down so much like before. Now back to the story, Reborn had once again told Tsuna about something he didn't think he would do. Like become a mafia boss or fighting, in fact, he was forced into so many fights and things ever since Reborn had stepped into his house.

"No." plainly out said, glaring right at his tutor, he had enough of Reborn telling him what to do with his life. No, if he is going to be force into something again then he'll fight for his freedom and rights.

Takeshi grinning like no tomorrow, smiling so much doesn't his jaw hurt at all (?), swinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "Come on, Tsuna, I'm sure it'll be fun to train under Nono and the others."

"Shut up you, baseball freak! And get your arm off Jyudaime!" and here we go again with the one-sided argument between the Rain and the Storm.

Tsuna was really had with it, no matter how much he beg and complain, it's like no one is listening to him at all! It's getting to the point where he just wants to slam again the table and just cry, but because he doesn't want to get shot and die so he isn't going to do that.

"Shut up!" he said slamming his fist against the table, not it's feeling numbing oh god it hurts. "I'm so tired of having no one listen to me when I say something, how much times do I have to say that I don't want to be a mafia boss before you get it through your brain? I don't want to fight or have my friends fighting, I don't want to have to drag anyone into danger because I'm the godfather of the strongest and most influential mafia family in the world! I'm not going to Italy to train!"

Turning away from his gaping guardians to stomp up the stairs, slammed the door shut, locked it and threw himself onto his warm comfy bed. Pulling out a laptop that Iemitsu had bought for him to "apologize" for fighting against him in the Battle of Rainbows. That asshole, did he really think that a laptop was enough when he punch Tsuna hard in the face? Hell no! It bruised for days and everyone was making fun of how his face was swelling up.

He knew that even if no one else listened, THEY would, cause they're the only who always have understood him. Better than himself something, it's scary how they're all so alike and knew each other so well like that. He's not the soon-to-be Decimo but a kid that was nicknamed as Natsu who hates his teacher, R, so much. They all have some kind of problems now that he think about it carefully. But at least they have each other, that's what matters. They can complain all they want here to get all these burdens off because here, that's where there's people who listens.

* * *

 **Ih8MyLife just logged on**

 **133t:** Ossu*!

 **FreeBird:** Yo, Natsu! Would stay to talk more but I'm going for my run now. Bye!

 **16months:** Nuts, you're on! Jya, Sparrow!

 **Ih8MyLife:** Hey guys. Have a nice run, Sparrow.

 **FreeBird just logged out**

 **Suffering:** How was school for you today, my friend?

 **Ih8MyLife:** Tiring as always and a bit hungry. _(Tsuna sighed heavily hearing his stomach growling for food, he just threw a tantrum so it would be kind of awkward to head back down to grab a snack. But he can hear that his mother is starting to cook something for dinner. 'Hamburger maybe?' he took a guess.)_ What's up with you guys?

 **Suffering:** Don't even get me started on it. I HATE my school, those spoiled brats wasted money buying drones and after using them once they toss them in the trash as if the drones were toy helicopters.

 **AppleADay:** Here we go again again with Safe's rant about school. Natsu, have you been eating properly like I told you? Or are the bullies taking your food again?

 **FYRE!1!:** You need to learn to defend for yourself, bro. Hit them back a few times. I can teach you some cool tricks on hitting someone. _(The sadist who is sitting alone in his room full of weapons that he have called 'toys' thinking of all the things he can teach this young male on how to 'protect' himself.)_

 **CaffienePls:** Sai, don't teach him weird things like that. It's ok to keep your skills to yourself sometimes.

 **Suffering:** Stop calling me Safe when I'm not safe at all!

 **Gravekeeper:** Natsu I can teach you about ghost summoning _(Smirking a bit as the mortician thinks of so many ways to torture someone with it. He had the ghosts revenge for him when he was younger after getting bullied. It was after he insist there was someone transparent there but none of them could see. It was so fun seeing their faces and how they were crying for their mommies, he was in elementary school at that time.)_

 **CaffienePls:** Undertaker, please no!

 **Spare:** Undertaker That sounds like something useful for me. Tell me about it, maybe I can use it on my brother *evil laughter* _(smiling wondering about all the things he could do)_

 **AppleADay:** You're encouraging him, Ichi!

 **Ih8MyLife:** _(shifting around in his chair looking for the source of his stress and smile in relief when he doesn't see it)_ *sighs* it's not the bullies, it's the devil, he's torturing me again

 **16months:** What did he do this time? :O

 **Ih8MyLife:** I'm just so tired of having someone else decide my life for me! They never listen when I say I don't want it

 **16months:** I get what you mean Natsu

 **CaffeienePls:** I had the same problem too but he's now the most trusted advisor of mine.

 **FYRE!1!:** What's he doing for you to hate him so much?

 **Ih8MyLife:** My tutor? He's the kind that will throw you off a cliff to see if you can fly or not. *dead serious*

 **AppleADay:** Sounds tough, my mentor threw me into a room full of corpse and locked me in there all night long once just because I disobey him. _(grows pale thinking about it)_

 **Gravekeeper:** That sounds fun to me, hey at least it looks like there's people there instead of you all by yourself.

 **AppleADay:** That's even scarier and I'm scare of ghost, ok?

 **16months:** Nuts I think you should really fire that guy before you seriously get injured, I'm worry about you

 **Ih8MyLife:** I would if I could, no matter how many times I whine and fight he wouldn't even move from where he is in my life. Thanks, Juro, but no worries he wouldn't kill me for real...hopefully

 **AppleADay:** Kick him out

 **Ih8MyLife:** My mom wouldn't allow that, sadly :(

 **Spare:** I wouldn't want a tutor after all these stories from you guys. HE has one but it's only cause he's not that bright. Hah

 **CaffienePls:** What do you think of him, Natsu?

 **Ih8MyLife:** A weirdo who barge into my life without permission while being the Satan himself?

 **CaffienePls:** I mean, do you appreciate the fact that he's here helping you out like that? Cause I sure do appreciate my advisor now for everything he did even if it was just like burning in hell. _(The Decimo chuckling thinking back on how he was just like this boy hating on his tutor. After being his student for years now, he had learn to respect the male who became like his father figure that he was missing all his childhood life.)_

 **Ih8MyLife:** That sadist?

 **Ih8MyLife:** I guess I do appreciate him because now I have friends who I can trust with my life. _(A small smile decorated the future-to-be Decimo thinking of his Guardians and friends. How they stood with him, him who is no one more than Dame-Tsuna but they trusted in him to continue to still stand at his sides.)_

 **l33t:** What's going on here? Srry was gaming =^=

 **FYRE!1!:** Natsu and CoffeeSlave are sharing a moment

 **CaffienePls:** I'm just being a responsible adult who is handling problems the right way. _(Looking to his right to see a certain hitman standing there with a gun pointed at his head. "Work, Dame-Tsuna." he said dangerously tapping his expensive shoes against the marble floor.)_

 **CaffienePls:** UHHH! GOT TO GO! Work, my advisor is here about to kill me if I don't work now.

 **l33t:** www* don't die in real life or you can't restart

 **CaffienePls:** BYE! _("D-don't turn off the safety! I'm saying bye to my friends!" the male said quickly typing and turning off his laptop getting right back to work.)_

 **CaffienePls just logged out**

 **FYRE!1!:** Ok, RUDE! Not even waiting for us to say our final goodbyes. And he just said he appreciated his advisor but look who's here getting kill by his trusted advisor?

 **Ih8MyLife:** ….he's not dying yet, Sai.

 **Gravekeeper:** Not yet

 **16months:** XD don't go digging his grave yet, Undertaker.

 **Ih8MyLife:** wwwwww*

 **Spare:** Dig one for HIM, I'll put HIM in there _(The young male growl in anger after what he heard outside his room. He wanted to do nothing more than rush out and kill HIM but then again, Reborn is there. With a gun. He's not that stupid to rush to his death like that.)_

 **AppleADay:** Oh my goodness Ichi don't kill your brother! I don't want you going to jail for it.

 **Spare:** I refuse to call that bastard my brother! And I can care less now!

* * *

 **CaffienePls** Off Screen

Reborn sat there glaring at his boss watching carefully to see that he really was working and not chatting with his online friends. Why did that damn Byakuran tell Tsuna to try out this chatroom when there's citizens in there and law enforcement workers?! He swore to get it out of him even if other is a mafia boss that killed and took over the world in the future they have destroyed. And he was told about it just recently when the chat been going on for months now.

"Reborn, can I have some coffee?" the brunet whimper so out of energy still reading the papers not wishing to get shot.

"Tell your Storm to bring it up here." Knowing how Tsuna is without coffee for too long while signing papers, they weren't going to risk seeing that ever again. "Bring me a cup too."

Immediately brighten up to call Hayato for some coffee, he really wanted a coffee machine in his office but the idea was rejected by Ryohei saying that too much could damage his body instead.

"Hm, Reborn." Remembering the conversation with Natsu and the others.

"Hm?"

"I really hated you back then, how you barged into my life like that and forced me into so many things I didn't want to do. But thanks for doing that. Because now I have friends family AND famiglia that I wouldn't give for the world." grinning at the supposed to be older male.

"Hm." Reborn tug his fedora down turning so his student and now boss wouldn't see that small smile and proud face he couldn't help but make. "I am the Greatest Hitman."

* * *

Ossu*-Hey, man/dude

www*-lol

* * *

 **I should be working on homework or other fanfics. My motivation are running so low lately, maybe cause I'm tired. Review to tell me which Tsuna would you like to see?**

 **Next up: Spare** -" _Ichi_ "-Tsuna who has a twin brother


End file.
